Everything Keeps Changing
by MrBowWow
Summary: What would happen if Clementine really was bitten by a walker and lied to the cabin survivors. After she turns, what happens, how will the group react? Who will live and who will die?
1. Chapter 1: Nice Doggy

**A/N: This first chapter and maybe the second chapter will be from Clementine's point of view only, and the rest will be the cabin group. It will be shown clearly whose point of view it is from.**

**This chapter starts from when Clementine wakes up near the shore after falling into the river.**

* * *

><p>I slowly start to wake up, I open my eyes and everything is blurry. Where am I? I'm all wet and freezing. I look around, and I see half a boat near the shore, the other half on the other side of the river. I squint my eyes at the boat near the shore and it says 'kids camp'. Crap. I look around for several minutes before I come across a staircase that has broken, it will have to be quite a jump for me to reach it.<p>

With all the strength I had, I managed to jump high enough to grab the stairs and I climbed up on top, so I carried on walking. As I got to the top of the stairs, I noticed a dead walker being eaten by a raven. As I walked closer to it the raven flew away. The walker had a yellow sign through its skull, nothing to worry about then. I then saw a grave a few metres away from me, I didn't want to look at it so I carried on my way through the forest.

As I was walking through the forest, every few seconds I would hear a noise that scared the crap out of me. I need to find Christa soon. I came up to a fallen tree next to it was a sign that basically said to beware of any dangerous animals. Well that makes me feel a lot better. I then proceeded to climb over the fallen tree.

I carried on walking, but then I heard another noise, but this was different from the others, because this one was much more closer. I walked slowly over to where the noise came from. It was a dog eating an animal. I walked over to it and it turned around and saw, it started growling. I tried as much as I could to came it down, "It's okay boy, it's okay."

I got closer to it and checked the name on its collar, Sam. "Well nice to meet you, Sam." Then the dog ran away into the bushes. "Wait, where are you going."

I followed it into the bushes and it leaded me to a destroyed camp. I'd be really lucky to find any food here. I walked around and looked at everything, this group obviously had kids, there are loads of building blocks and barbie dolls in a box near a tore up tent. In the centre of the camp was the aftermath of a barbecue, it had been on fire for so long that it destroyed the base of it. There was a big log next to another tore up tent. Next to the log was an ice cooler. I looked inside and it has some moulding meat inside, must have been in there for months.

I went to a bin and looked through it, there was a can of beans, thank God.

All of a sudden Sam started barking at a tree. "Sam, what are you doing?" I walked closer to the tree that he was barking at and there sat a walker tied to a tree with a knife in its arm. "Looks like he tried to cut it out," I said referring to the bite, "but that doesn't work though." Saying this brought me to remember Lee.

"Don't worry, he can't get us, we're stronger than he is, we're stronger than all of them." The only weapon I had was a big branch lying next the the walker. As I went to reach for it, the walker came loose and started to attack me.

I managed to tackle it off and I ran towards the log. I turned around and I saw the walker jump on top of Sam. I closed my eyes as I heard the noises of the dog panting. I opened my eyes and Sam was dead.

I didn't have anything to tackle it with. The walker came closer to me, I was stuck, I couldn't move. The walker kept getting closer and closer. I then jumped behind the log and the walker fell over, I found a stick and I went over to the walker. I got ready to put the stick in the walker's head, but then suddenly I felt something grab my leg and I fell over.

The walker climbed on top of me but I managed to put the stick in its head. I got up and grabbed the knife that was still stuck inside the walker's arm. I went over to Sam's dead body and I started crying. Sam then woke up, he was becoming a walker, I had no other choice but to take the knife and kill.

After doing so, my arm was in pain for some reason. I pulled up my sleeve and there was a bite mark on my arm. NO. How the fuck did this happen? What am I gonna do?  
>"HELP!" I screamed. What happens now?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for taking the time to read this.**


	2. Chapter 2: What the Hell Happened?

**A/N: This chapter is going to be in Clementine's point of view.**

* * *

><p>I need to do something, anything. I can't die like this, I need to find Christa. I then looked around and saw an opening going deeper into the forest, I decided to walk over there with tears falling down my face.<p>

As I was walking through the forest, my tears took the better of me and I fell next to a rock. Why is this happening? I looked around and there are several walkers coming right towards me. Crap. I got up but it seems the bite is already starting to kick in. I walked as fast as I could but then a walker managed to push me down and climb on top of me. What was I going to do, I was already bitten.

All of a sudden the walker's head fell off. What? A tall man with a machete was standing above me, a walker right behind him. Another man walked up to us and said to the other man, "Move," and he shot the walker with a crossbow. We were getting surrounded so the man with the machete picked me up and carried me to safety.

When it was safe, they stopped walking whilst the guy with the machete was still holding me.

"I think we lost 'em," the guy with the machete said. "Are you al right?"

"Yeah, I think so," I replied. What are they going to do when they find out I'm bitten? We carried on walking in silence.

The guy with the crossbow broke the silence, "What were you doing out here?"

"Ain't no way you coulda survived this long by yourself." The guy with the machete said.

"I was with a friend, but I got lost," I answered.

"Well, my name's Luke," the man with the machete said. "This is Pete," he said pointing at the crossbow guy.

"Hey there," Pete said.

"I'm Clementine," I told them.

"Well Clementine," Luke sid, "we're gonna get you patched up, we got a doctor with us and it looks like you need- Oh grap." He dropped me on the ground.

"What?" Pete said.

"She's- she's been bit." Luke said. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, what are gonna do here?"

I had to say something. "No, it was from a dog," I lied. I didn't want them to kill me.

"I didn't see any dog, Clementine." Pete said.

"No, it was from before," I carried on lying.

"We just saw you surrounded by a load of lurkers." Luke said. Lurkers? And I thought geeks was bad. "You can trust me, it wasn't a bite from a walker, it was from a dog."

"1. Walkers? 2. How can we believe you?" Luke said.

"Been calling them walkers since this all started and why wouldn't you trust a little girl?" I said. I mean I know I'm lying but why wouldn't they trust me?

"Lets just take her to the cabin and see what we can do there." Pete said.

"Nick ain't gonna like this." Luke said.

"I don't need to be reminded of that boy." Pete replied. Wow, tension.

"Okay, sorry sir." Luke said. He then picked me up and I started to fall unconcious.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Maybe an hour later<strong>

I started opening my eyes, everything was blurry and noises of people talking above me.

"How are we supposed to know she's not working with Carver?" A pregnant woman said. Who?

"Ain't no way she survived this long by herself," A man holding a gun pointed directly at me.

"Dog bite my ass." The pregnant woman said.

I then stood up and started to run. "Hey" I heard behind me, then a gun shot made me stop in my tracks. I turned around and the gun that was pointed at me before is pointed at me again.

"Finger of the trigger boy." Pete said, taking the gun off of him. Luke ran out of the cabin that was behind the group.

"Woah, what the fuck." Luke said.

"Every lurker for five miles probably heard that." The pregnant woman said.

"You're the one telling me to shoot her, Rebecca." The crazy man with the gun said.

"Clementine, are you alright." Luke said.

"I'm fine." I said.

"She ran off." The crazy guy said.

"Well, Nick, can you really fucking blame her. She's scared and you're not making it better." Luke defended me. A man walked out of the cabin and walked towards us.  
>"Now, Clem, this is Carlos, he's a doctor, he's gonna look at your arm." I nodded my head.<p>

Carlos came closer to me and I rolled my sleeve up. He started checking me arm, "Well whatever it was, it got you good." Oh thanks, I didn't notice.

"Damn, that musta hurt." A big man behind Rebecca said.

"No telling what bit her, but if we want to find out, we wait." Carlos said.

"Wait? Wait for her to what? Turn?" Pete said.

"She's in pretty bad shape Carlos." Luke said.

"But what about my arm, it need to be cleaned, and stitched and bandaged." I said quickly.

"We've got all that stuff in the cabin, I'm sur-" The big man behind Rebecca was cut off.

"Alvin, please." Rebecca said.

"I'm not wasting supplies on a lurker a bite," Carlos said. "If its true that it is what she says it is, then I will clean it, but not after tomorrow."

"What do we do with her now?." Nick asked.

"We can lock her in the shed until morning." Carlos said. The door of the cabin opened and a little girl looked out.

"Who's she?" the girl said.

"Sarah, I told you to stay inside." Carlos said, probably his daughter. Sarah then went back inside the house.

"Come on girl." Nick said. He walked me over to the shed. He opened it and told me to get inside, I did as I was told and he closed the door behind me.

What the hell am I going to do whilst I'm in here, I'm going to die from a fucking walker bite.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The next morning<strong>

Luke's point of view

I walked out of the cabin and over to the shed, hope this little girl was telling the truth. I opened up the shed and I was shocked.

Clementine was lying on the floor dead, a walker eating at her neck. Nick came running from behind me.

"Hey, what-" He noticed what happened. The walker carried on eating away at Clementine's lifless body. I grabbed the hammer that was on the floor and killed the walker with it.

"How did it even get in here?" I asked. I looked around and I found a hole in the corner. "That's how."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Clementine has died. How will this affect the group? What will happen now that she's not there?**


	3. Chapter 3: Those Damn Fish Traps

**A/N: So in the last part, after I published it I noticed lots of spelling mistakes. Hope you still understand that Luke did not say "grap". What will happen in this chapter. Read on to find out.**

* * *

><p>Luke's point of view<p>

"What?" Nick asked me. I pointed at the hole and he realised. "That hole wasn't there last night."

"Yeah, I know," I said, "she probably tried to escape and the lurker came in and killed her." I looked down and closed my eyes, she was only a little girl.

"What do we tell the others?" Nick asked me.

"Tell everyone but Sarah, she doesn't need to know this." I suddenly got the urge to try and punch the wall, but I didn't let myself do it. "We have to bury her, she deserves that much." Well, at least it wasn't the bite that killed her.

"Where?" Nick asked.

"Stop asking questions. A girl just died, can we please just take a breather." I pleaded. Nick just nodded his head. "I'm sorry, its just- it's just hard. I mean you don't expect a little girl to die in such a bad way."

"I'll call a house meeting." Nick told me. I nodded in agreement.

**Rebecca's point of view**

What's taking them so long with the little girl, I mean how hard can it be. I looked over at Alvin and Carlos playing chess, Alvin's definitely going to lose. I heard the front door open and in came Luke and Nick.

"What took you guys so long?" I asked them. They looked sad. I noticed the girl wasn't with them. "Where's that girl? Clementine?" They just looked at me. "I was right wasn't I? She was working with Carver and she escaped."

"That's not what happened." Nick said to me.

"Then what did happen." I said more agressively that anticipated.

"A lurker managed to get inside the shed and it killed her." Luke said. I was shocked.

"How did the walker get in?" Carlos asked.

"There was a loose board in the corner of the shed, came right through it." Luke told him. "We're gonna bury her." What?!

"Why would we want to do that?" I asked.

"She was a little girl, Rebecca," Nick said, "she desrves that much."

"We only knew her for 5 minutes, who knows what she deserved?" I said.

"Rebecca, come on, don't be like that." Alvin said to me.

"She could have been the death of us all." I said. Pete walked in and noticed Luke and Nick's sad faces.

"What's goin' on?" He asked.

"Clementine's dead, a lurker got in the shed and killed her." Luke must be really pissed that he has to keep on telling the story.

"Fine, go ahead and bury her, but don't expect me to be at her funeral." I just walked out, went into my bedroom, lay on my bed and started to cry. I wasn't crying over what I said, it's just this baby. It better be Alvin's.

**Pete's point of view**

"I'm gonna go to those fish traps, who's comming with me?" I asked everyone. Nick put his hand up. "Okay, let's go."

"What about Clementine?" Nick asked.

"We can bury her when we get back." I told him. "Not that I don't want to do it now, I just don't want to think about it."

**_Half an hour later_**

Me and Nick were walking in silence, he was obviously pissed that I wouldn't have the funeral now. We reached the river and there were dead bodies all over the place shot to pieces.

"What happened?" Nick said.

"FUBAR." I said. "Look around, see if any of these people are alive."

"I don't think they are somehow." Nick said.

"Just do it." I stared at Nick.

"What's the point, can we just get the fish traps and go?" He asked. He is really starting to piss me off.

"The point is that if one of these people were alive, they might be inclined to tell us what happened." I told him. Why doesn't he understand?

"If on of these people were alive, they would be moving." He said. "And if so, how do you know they'll even help us."

"Don't you have even a little speck of humanity left in you?" I asked him.

"Yes, but most of the people we've come across haven't," he said. "You remember what happened at Carver's right? This whole thing has changed people and you don't seem to realise that."

He was right, Carver was a madman, but not everyone is Carver. "I understand what you're trying to say, Nick, but just shut up."

**Nick's point of view**

He just told me to shut up, there was no point in arguing with him, he just won't understand people anymore. All of a sudden lurkers came from the forest and surrounded us.

We both started to attack, I took my rifle and started shooting them. I turned around to look at Pete, but then a lurker on the ground behind him grabbed his leg and bit it. Pete screamed in pain, drawing all the lurkers to him.

"NO!" I shouted, but it was too late, the lurkers were eating away at him. My eyes widened and I started crying, I looked around and some of them were heading straight for me so I ran back the way I came.

As I was running back to the cabin, some lurkers were in my way, I turned left and and I found a shed, I ran inside and saw a crate, I picked it up and blocked the doors. I waited and then I heard noises from behind the door and things scratching away at it. Crap. I'm stuck in here.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What will happen to Nick? Just wait and find out next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: Whose Knocking On My Door?

**A/N: How much trouble do you think Nick is in? Lets see in this next chapter.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nick's POV<strong>

_**Half a Day Later**_

I had found some Moonshine on a shelf at the back of the shed. I didn't drink all of it just in case the others found me. I threw most of it against the wall in anger that the last thing I did with Pete was fight with him and now he's dead because of me. I can still hear the lurkers outside moaning like they always do. I've been in here for hours, I can see through the crack under the door that it was night time. How will I get out?

If only I had made Pete stay for the funeral, then maybe he wouldn't have been bitten. I should probably stop telling myself this, not as if I can change the past with a click of a finger. I can't help but remember the times I fought with him, making him seem like the bad guy in every situation. I find it hard to remember the last time we actually had a nice conversation, not really had enough time during all this mess. Didn't have enough time at Carver's, actually it was pretty rare to even see him. I should go back so I could bury him, give him a nice funeral like that little girl, Clementine.

The groaning of lurkers behind the door became louder within a second. Looks like I'm gonna be stuck in here a little while longer.

**Luke's POV**

I was worried about Pete and Nick, they should have been back hours ago, I was pacing around the room, thinking of the many things that could have happened to them. Rebecca then stood up.

"Would you stop pacing, it's making me nervous," she said to me with fear in her voice. She sat back down next to Alvin and Carlos.

"Sorry, it's just they should have been back by now," I told them. Then, without second thought, I grabbed my gun next to the couch.

"What are doing?" Carlos questioned my actions.

"I'm going to find them. They can't be that far." I said determined. "If you guys want to join me, then hurry up 'cus I'm leaving now."

"I'll go with you." Alvin stood up and said to me.

"No you're not." Rebecca stood up facing Alvin. "You're not leaving me here."

"We can't let him go alone, if he goes out there without extra protection, we'll have one more person to worry about," Alvin said, standing up to his wife.

"Thanks, Alvin." I said gratefully. Alvin smiled and nodded. "Well lets get goin'." Alvin went to the kitchen to get his gun, came back and we left to go find Pete and Nick.

**Carlos' POV**

_**The Next Morning**_

Luke and Alvin weren't back yet, Rebecca was so worried she was shaking.

"We've gotta go after them." Rebecca demanded.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked, confusion in my face.

"I mean, my husband is still out there, get the guns." Rebecca practically screamed at me.

"I can't leave Sarah here alone," I reminded her, "I can't take her with us either."

"Make sure she stays in her room, we've gotta leave! NOW!" She shouted. I was not hesitant to run out of the kitchen, run upstairs and into my daughter's bedroom.

"Sweetie?" I called for her. She turned around.

"Yeah, dad." She said so innocently with a smile on her face.

"I've gotta go," the smile was immediately erased. "Luke, Alvin, Nick and Pete still aren't back yet, so me and Rebecca and me are going to go and find them."

"What am I gonna do?" She said frightened. I feel so bad for doing this to her, but she has to learn at some stage.

"Just don't leave the house, if anyone comes here, don't answer it." I told her, she nodded her head with tears in her eyes.

"Okay." She said with hesitation. I kissed her forehead and hugged her. "Goodbye, dad."

"Bye, sweetie," I said as I closed the door. I took moment to take a breath before going back downstairs to Rebecca. I entered the kitchen and took my gun off of the kitchen table. I nodded my head, telling Rebecca I was ready to leave.

**Sarah's POV**

I was sitting on the floor reading "The Guurgles". Then I heard the door downstairs slam. I was now all alone in a house, this has never happened to me before. I sat there for several minutes before I got used to the idea that no one else was there. I took several breaths and then I was fine.

I stood up so I could go to the bathroom, but then I looked outside the house, I was only able to see a shadow. Probably just Luke who didn't see my dad leave. I exited my room and walked down the stairs, as I did so I saw a figure walk past the window. Why is Luke going around the house, he was just at the front a minute ago. I carried on walking down stairs, when I go to the bottom, the figure then walked past the next window, and then past the one next to that.

I walked slowly towards the couch, but then I saw the figure at the door. It wasn't Luke.

It was Carver.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sarah is in quite a situation right now isn't she? Find out what happens to her in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Heading North

**A/N: What is going to happen to Sarah? What will Carver do? Find out in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sarah's POV<strong>

No. How did he find us? I have to get out of here. I started to spin around in the middle of the room, looking for a place to hide. Then I heard the front door's knob turn slowly. He was coming in?

I then, without thinking, ran into Rebecca and Alvin's bedroom and quietly shut the door. I looked around the bedroom, hoping to find a hiding spot. I couldn't find one. My eyes then took sight on the bed, it had one of those sliding drawers, thank God. I quickly opened them up and slipped inside. I closed the drawer from the inside, there was nothing but darkness.

I was trying to control my breathing, but I was just about to have a panic attack when I heard the door to this room opening. I held my breath, Carver was walking slowly around the room, making me even more nervous.

"Hello?" I heard him say. I was trying so hard not to be heard. The footsteps came closer and closer, I then felt a cold sensation go throughout my body. The noise of walking stopped, he was right next to the bed. I forced myself to stop making any movement, that's what my dad would want. Please leave. Please.

The footsteps started again, but became more distant, I heard the door I came through slam shut. I then quietly took a breath of relief, thank God.

_**20 minutes later**_

I was still inside the bed, too scared to move. I then heard footsteps walking down the stairs and walked out of the house the way he came in. I stayed in the bed for several more minutes just to be safe. After that time had passed, I slowly slid the drawers so I could exit from underneath the bed. I stood up off the ground and looked around, just to make sure he didn't take anything, not that I really know what was here to begin with.

I opened the door to the living room and I looked around the corner, the door was shut. Finally safe. I then heard the door in the kitchen open, I walked in and there was my dad, Rebecca, Luke, Alvin and Nick.

"Sweetie, are you okay," dad asked me. I shook my head. "What happened?"

"Carver was here." As soon as I said this, everyone looked at me.

**Luke's POV**

"Wait, what?" I asked in confusion.

"He came in, looked around the house and left." Sarah said.

"Did he hurt you?" Carlos asked his daughter. Sarah just shook her head.

"I hid under Rebecca and Alvin's bed so he wouldn't find me." She said with fear in her voice. I can't imagine what it felt like for her. She's stronger than I thought.

"We're gonna have to leave." Rebecca stated.

"Why?" Nick asked.

"Why?" Rebecca said to Nick, "He just came into our house, that's why." I get what she's saying, but maybe we should wait.

"Rebecca's right." Carlos said. Everyone turned and looked. "It's the safest thing to do, he could come back at anytime. We must leave before he does."

"What about that girl?" Nick spoke. I looked at him in confusion. Then I remembered Clementine. We haven't buried her yet, forgot to when Nick and Pete went missing.

"We'll do that before we leave." I said to him. I can't believe that I forgot that there's a dead girl in the shed. "Everyone, pack your things, we gonna head north,  
>it's winter there. Slow down the lurkers." Everyone nodded in agreement. Nice to know everyone's on my side.<p>

_**1 hour later**_

Everyone had a backpack on there shoulders, ready to leave. Me and Nick had already dug the hole for Clementine. I opened up the shed and there lay Clementine's dead body, rotting as I stare at it. Me and Nick grabbed the body, Nick holding the feet, me holding he arms. We walked over to the hole and slowly put Clementine inside.

I look over at Sarah and she isn't looking, understandable. I stood up and said, "Lets take a moment of silence, please." Everyone closed there eyes, even Rebecca, surprised she even came. After the moment of silence was over, me and Nick started to put the soil back into place.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What will happen on the groups journey. Just wait to find out.**


	6. Chapter 6: Across the Bridge

**A/N: This chapter has skipped 5 days. Lets see how their journey has gone so far.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nick's POV<strong>

_**5 days later**_

We were walking through the forest, coming up to the edge of a cliff. No one had spoken much in the past 5 days, since we buried that girl. Alvin took his binoculars out and looked at the other end of the bridge nearby.

"There's a small house at the end of the bridge, and a big building on the top of that hill." Alvin told us. "Hey, Bec, remember when we went skiing."

"Yeah, it wasn't pretty." She said laughing. Alvin chuckled a bit himself, there's a first for everything I guess.

Luke had said it would take 5 days to get up to those mountains, seems like longer. I just wanted to rest, we were only stopping at places every few hours, maybe this seems to be the best stop for now.

Luke put the map he has been holding ever since we left the cabin, away in his bag. "Okay, I'm gonna go across that bridge to make sure it's safe."

"I don't think it's wise to split up the group," Carlos said smartly, "take someone with you."

"Okay," Luke responded, "Nick, you're with me." I looked up and just nodded. More work which means less rest for me. I stood up next to Luke and the two of us walked over to the bridge.

As we were walking, neither of us were talking, just an awkward silence. Luke looked at me, "You haven't spoken to me much for the past week, something the matter?" Luke said concerned.

"I'm just sad." I told him. He sort of gave me a look to say 'carry on'. "Well, it's just Pete, the last thing we ever did was fight." I then felt a hand on my back,  
>it made me feel better, but not enough to forget. "Thanks," I said to him.<p>

We carried on walking to the bridge and when we came up to it, there were two lurkers, one standing and on sitting behind a rock.

"Which one you want?" Luke asked me. I pointed over to the one standing up. Luke just gave me another look as if to say 'good choice'. Luke gave me a hammer to kill it with, we walked over to our assigned lurkers and quickly killed them.

My hammer was stuck inside the lurker, took me about a minute to get it out. Luke laughed at me whilst I was struggling, didn't help me at all.

After I was done, me and Luke started walking across the bridge. As we got closer to a wreck in the middle of the bridge, we saw two lurkers next to it. "Let's just go back."

"No, it's only two lurkers," Luke stated. I looked behind me and saw another lurker heading towards us. I tapped Luke on the shoulder and he turned around. He took out his machete and started heading towards the one behind us, but then the wooden boards underneath him and the lurker weren't strong enough and the two of them fell in, Luke dropping his machete in the process, but gladly didn't fall in the river further down.

I ran to the hole, Luke was trapped on the things supporting the bridge, with the lurker reaching for him. "Look out!" Luke said to me, I turned around and the other two lurkers had come closer to me, I grabbed Lukes machete and hit the first lurker in the head, killing it instantly. I then struggled to kill the second, I somehow didn't get the head, I decapitated it. Well at least I'm safe for now.

I ran back to the hole and saw that Luke was still struggling, so I grabbed a metal pole and gave it to him and he used it to get himself back up. He climbed back up and thanked me for saving his life.

We carried on walking across the bridge, me and Luke still not talking. We were now halfway across it, but then Luke stopped me for some reason. "What?" I asked him.

"Look," Luke said pointed at the end of the bridge. "Can't you see him?" I looked at it, and I realised there was a man coming towards us holding a gun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this chapter is so short, I didn't know what I wanted to write but I wanted this scene to be in my story. Bit of writer's block.**

**This chapter took me 2 days to write, believe it or not.**


	7. Chapter 7: Up the Hill

**A/N: So a what will happen next in this adventure? Read on to find out.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Luke's POV<strong>

The man was walking towards us, very slowly. "What do we do?" I asked Nick. He shrugged his shoulders, giving me his answer.

The man stopped, "Well, you don't look like assholes," he said, "are you assholes?"

"No," Nick responded, "are _you_ an asshole?" The man chuckled a bit. He carried on walking towards us, Nick grabbing his gun just in case.

"So, are you guys heading north like everyone else." The man said. What does he mean by that?

"Everyone else?" Nick asked him.

"Yeah, I see at least one group a day come across here." He told us, interesting. "My name's Matthew."

"I'm Luke and this is Nick." I informed him.

"Is there more of you?" Matthew asked us. I nodded my head. "Is that them?" He said pointing behind us. Alvin, Rebecca, Carlos and Sarah were right behind us.

"Yep." I said to him. The group caught up to us and saw Matthew.

"Who the hell's this?" Rebecca said without letting anyone get a word in.

"This is Matthew, we just met him." Nick told her.

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock." She said sarcastically.

"This is Rebecca," I said pointing towards Rebecca, "and Alvin, Carlos and Sarah." Matthew said hi to all of them.

"If you guys want some food, I've got some in that shack over there." Matthew told us.

"What's the catch?" Carlos asked him.

"No catch, I'm not lying, you can check for yourself," he said to us, "my groups at the top of that hill." Everyone except Sarah and Alvin looked at him suspiciously. "They'd might like to meet new faces."

"How can we trust you?" Rebecca questioned him.

"You can't really," he said nervously, "you'll just have to trust me, I guess." I was being skeptical of this guy, make sure he isn't a threat. All of a sudden, a few lurkers showed up behind us, wasn't really in the mood to kill some more.

"Guess your foods gonna have to wait." Alvin said to Matthew. Matthew nodded, he motioned for us to follow him, so we did, he was running towards the ski resort on top of the hill. We ran after him.

_**Half an hour later**_

**Rebecca's POV**

How can we trust this guy? We only met him, what if we end up dead? Someone has to be thinking of these things, why is it that its always me?

We have been climbing up this hill for what seemed like forever. I had finaly reached the top and walked over to where Matthew was waiting for us, next to the building. I stood next to him with Alvin by my side. I looked at Matthew with wide eyes, making sure he doesn't do anything he'll regret.

After the entire group made it to the top, Matthew said, "You guys wait here, I'm gonna talk to my group, when they get out here, they may or may not be holding guns." We all nodded and he went inside.

"You don't seriously trust this guy do you?" I asked Luke. He didn't give me a response. I looked towards everyone else for an answer. Nothing.

Matthew came outside with 3 other people, an Indian woman wearing a blue coat, a chubby bald guy with a red sweater and a quite old guy wearing a cap, green jacket and holding a gun pointed directly at us.

"Told you they might be holding guns." Matthew said

"Who are you people?" The Indian woman said. We all held our hands up.

"We're just a group, heading up north," Luke said, "We don't want to disturb you guys, we're just passing and hoping to find shelter for the night.

"This is Sarita," Matthew said pointing towards the Indian woman.

"I'm Walter," the bald guy said, he seemed to be calm, for some reason.

"And I'm Kenny," the guy with the gun said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kenny's back. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to be making more chapters more frequently, but things do tend to get in the way.**

**What will happen in the next chapter? Just wait and see.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Christmas Tree

**A/N: So in the last chapter we met Matthew, Sarita and Walter. And we then met season 1 start Kenny. What will happen to the two groups now that Clementine isn't here.**  
><strong>Just carry on reading.<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Luke's POV<strong>

I looked at Kenny, holding my hands up as he was still holding his gun at us. I looked behind me and I saw a frightened Sarah, she was literally shaking, holding onto Carlos to feel more safe. Carlos was holding her tightly.

"We've got a kid man." Alvin said to them. Kenny looked behind us and saw Sarah. He lowered his gun.

"Sorry," he apologised, "you can't be too careful, you know what I mean." We all nodded, knowing what he means. "Who's the leader of this group." Everyone in the group, turned and looked at me whilst all of them put there hands down. "What do you guys want."

"We don't want to disturb you folks," I started, "we're just heading up north, to the mountains."

"Wellington?" Kenny asked me. What the hell is Wellington?

"What's that?" Nick asked. He looked just as confused as I did.

"It's a community up north I've heard of," he told us, "Lot's of food, and cold ass winters so the walker's get slow." Huh, he says walkers too, just like that little, girl, Clementine.

"If we could just stay here for the night, at most two." I said to them. They all gave each other looks before they came up with an answer.

"Of course," Walter answered. We all smiled except for Rebecca. We all followed them into the ski resort.

**Sarah's POV**

As we walked into the building, I was so warm, and when I saw what was inside, it was amazing. It was so huge, and I could see a glimpse of a Christmas tree up the stairs. "Look, dad, a Christmas tree." I said to him.

"Not now, Sarah." He calmed me down. That Sarita woman came up to us.

"Isn't it great," she said to me, "we found it all in storage." I was still shocked, is it even Christmas yet. I don't care, I just want to help decorate it, if that was okay with my dad.

"You can put your weapons over there," Walter said, pointing towards a bench. He seemed nice, but maybe a bit creepy, I have a weird feeling about him.

"The hell we will," Rebecca started arguing, but then Nick started to agree with her.

"There's no need to worry, you're safe here," Walter tried to convince.

"Tell him to put his gun down then," Nick demanded. Walter just gave Kenny a stare. Kenny then walked down the steps, towards the bench and put his gun on bench. Everyone then proceeded to put their weapons down.

"Come on," Sarita said to everyone, "I'll show you where you're all sleeping." Sarita then started to walk and everyone followed behind her. As I was walking around, I saw even more than just the Christmas tree, there was a kitchen where Walter was cooking, tables which look like they belong at a school and a small section set out like a living room with a nice, toasty fireplace. Every single step I took, the more amazed I was, there were lights, actual lights from electricity, I couldn't even remember the last time we had that.

_**10 minutes later**_

After Sarita had shown us all where we were sleeping, I went downstairs to see the Christmas tree. Sarita then came over to me.

"Do you want to help me decorate the Christmas tree?" She asked me and I instantly nodded. We both smiled and we started decorating. As I was hanging up the baubles, Sarita started talking to me. "Where were you and your people before now?"

"We were at a cabin, we had to leave because this crazy man was following us." I told her, she just stared at me.

"Has anyone in your group died?" She asked me. I froze for a second but carried on. That was quite a question.

"Yeah," I started, "a man, Pete, he was bitten when he went out to catch some fish, he was left there."

"I'm sorry," she apologised, "just we need to make sure you aren't a threat, if you understand." I nodded my head showing her I do understand.

"There was also this girl, Clementine," I told her, this wasn't as hard a subject as Pete, for one thing I didn't know her, "she came to us, bitten, she said by a dog, but I'm not so sure." Sarita focused on every word I was saying. "Didn't really matter, a walker got her afterwards and killed her." Sarita just nodded, after that we just carried on decorating the Christmas tree in silence.

_**An hour later**_

**Sarita's POV**

It was dinner time, everyone had come and sat down at the tables provided, me, Kenny, Walter and Matthew on one table and everyone else on the other.

"Do these guys seem suspicious to you at all?" Kenny asked us. We all shook our heads. "C'mon, something has to be off with them." I then remembered the conversation I had with Sarah.

"The little girl, she told me a man in her group died from a bite and a little girl who was only in there group for a few hours got killed." I told them.

"God, a little girl," Walter said, "that's gotta hurt." He always seemed to have sympathy, even for those he hadn't met.

"The man's name was Pete and the girl's name I think was Clementine." I told them just because of the information given to me. Kenny just stared at me as if I had said something wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Kenny has found out what happened to Clementine. What will he do with this information? How else will he react? Just wait and see.**


	9. Chapter 9: Spinning Out of Control

**A/N: What will Kenny do now that he knows Clementine is dead? Find out in this Chapter.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nick's POV<strong>

Me and the rest of my group were at the tables eating peaches and beans, which looked disgusting, was actually really nice. This is the first in a long time we've actually had any fun, but I'm not so sure everyone else wants to stay here.

"What are we doing after this?" I asked the group. Everyone turned to look at me, maybe I shouldn't have said that. Everyone then stared at Luke, wanting to know the answer to the question.

"Head up north," Luke started, "that was the plan from the start and that's the way it's going to stay." Everyone then looked down, seemingly disappointed. "C'mon guys, I already told the guy that we were only staying for 2 days."

"Maybe we should stay here." Rebecca stated. Everyone looked at her, shocked. Weird that she wants to stay.

"Out of everyone, I thought you'd be the last one to say that." Carlos remarked.

"I know," Rebecca started, "I usually don't trust new people, but these people seem nice, and what are the chances that Carver is going to show up."

"He'll find us eventually." Luke stated.

"Which doesn't stop them from heading up north," Alvin said, defending his wife. "If we stay here, they could go past us without them even seeing us."

"It's been a week," Sarah said, everyone looked at her, surprised that she's speaking out load. "Why would Carver still be following us?"

"Because he's a crazy man Sarah," Luke said quite angrily. "Carver found us before and we were gone for about 2 months and then he came to the cabin, so what's stopping him from coming a few more miles to come and kill us all."

"I'm with Rebecca on this one," I said to Luke. He just stared at me, his face made me feel so guilty, as if I had betrayed him in some way. "I'm sorry, but what's the point if he's only going to come and find us anyway."

I saw Kenny come from behind Luke. "Hey, Luke," he said. Luke turned around.

"Hey, Kenny," Luke responded. Kenny looked at him angrily, wonder what's rattled his cage. "Is there something I've done wrong," Luke then became skeptical of Kenny's movements.

"Sarita told me something that little girl said," Kenny said. Luke looked at Sarah with confusion.

"And that was," Luke trailed, waiting for Kenny to answer.

"She told her that there was a little girl named Clementine in your group," he said angrily. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to keep our guns far away from us.

"Yeah, why, what's the big deal?" Luke spoke back to him. "It was a little girl we hardly knew, sure it was horrible when she died, but we didn't know her."

"Did she have a hat?" Kenny asked him, how does he know Clementine?

"Yeah, a baseball cap with the letter D on it," Alvin said. That seemed to make Kenny more angry.

"You killed her didn't ya?" Kenny yelled.

"Why do you need to get involved?" Rebecca asked him.

"I KNEW HER," Kenny screamed, "I KNOW YOU FUCKIN' KILLED HER."

"Okay now, you're overreacting," Carlos said. Sarah was hiding behind her father, scared shitless.

Kenny then raised his arm and threw a punch at Luke, which made Luke fall to the floor. "AH, YOU SHIT," Luke yelled in pain.

Sarita then stood up from her table, "Kenny stop," she said to him. Kenny looked at her, obviously hearing what she said to him, but not doing as she says as he kicks Luke in the stomach. Sarita then sits down, as if she knows there's no use to her even trying.

I climbed over the table to Luke, I grabbed Kenny's shoulders but he punched me in the guts, making me fall to the ground. Kenny continued to punch Luke in the face, climbing on top of him.

Walter was just looking away in Matthew's shoulders, Rebecca was just angry and Sarah was hiding behind Carlos.

All of a sudden, Alvin came out from no where, grabbed Kenny and punched him, making Kenny fall on the ground. "Sit the fuck down," Alvin demanded. Kenny then stood up and sat down next to Sarita on the table. "We could at least be civil about this, that little girl was bitten by either a dog or lurker, we don't know, but she was then found dead the next morning, it wasn't our fault. She just happened to die then and sorry for your loss."

"She was a friend's little girl." Kenny then said, slowly and out of breath. "He was bit and she was left alone."

A loud noise from outside came from outside. Walter had told us that there's a wind turbine outside to help generate electricity. I looked outside and it was spinning out of control.

"That damn storm's reached us," Kenny said, "We need to turn it off, that things a goddamned dinner bell," Kenny said running outside holding his rifle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what happened now that the wind turbine has malfunctioned? Wait until the next chapter.**

**I have been having trouble having things to write for the past 3 chapters, so any ideas might really help me.**


	10. Chapter 10: Transformer Musta Gone

**A/N: What will happen now that the wind turbine is out of control? Read on to find out.**

**Thank you TheBigBadWolf1 for your ideas, I have taken all of them into consideration.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Matthew's POV<strong>

Me, Kenny, Walter, Satrita, Carlos, Luke and Nick ran out of the building and over to the turbine. We heard something from behind us and we looked back to find that the electricity in the house had shut down.

"Shit, transformer musta gone," Kenny screamed over the noise of the turbine. "I'm gonna go fix it," he informed us, he then ran towards the back of the ski resort.

"How the hell are we gonna turn this thing off," I asked everyone. No one answered, obviously just as confused at I was. I looked behind me and saw a load of walkers heading towards us, "Shit, walkers," I shouted. Everyone turned around and started shooting at them.

Walter looked at me with fear, "I don't have me gun," Walter said. "What do I do?" I looked around, there were walkers blocking the entrance to the resort.

"Run through them," I said to him, "you're faster than they are, you'll be in the building before they notice you." Walter just stared at me, completely frozen. "I'll shoot them outta your way, just run." I raised my gun towards the walkers in front of the door and shooted them, one by one. Walter ran for it, pushing a few walkers left in his path, but he eventually got to the door.

I turned around and one of them was right there in my face, but somebody else shot it. I looked around to see who it was and it was Carlos who had killed it. "Thanks,"  
>I said to him.<p>

Sarita, Luke and Nick were shooting at the walkers on one side, while me and Carlos did the other. I then saw even more walkers coming, "Shit, there's more of them," I screamed to the rest of the group. They turned around and saw the possible hundreds of walkers beyond the hill.

"Get back inside everyone, NOW," Luke shouted. We all ran towards the front door, Walter was just coming out.

"What took you so long?" I asked him, he looked at me breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath.

"I had left it in the kitchen, took me a while to find it," he told me, "Why are you going back inside?" I pointed to the walkers heading our way, "Oh."

I ran inside but the others weren't yet, I looked back outside and saw that everyone was still shooting the walkers, not being able to go back in.

All of a sudden, machine guns were heard over the hill, there were people walking, killing all of the walkers in there way, it was unbelievable. I turned around to Walter but he wasn't there, I looked outside and saw him help kill the walkers surrounding the building. "Fuck," I whispered to myself. Sarah, Rebecca and Alvin were inside with me, looking outside as well.

Almost all the walkers were gone, when it came to the last few, the image of 4 people came into view, one looking very angry.

"Carver!" Rebecca said to us. I was confused.

"Carver?" I asked them.

"He's a man who's following us," Sarah said to me, "we're trying to get away from him, but he keeps finding us." My eyes widened, is this man dangerous?

The 4 people came up to the group, it seems they were having a conversation, but the Carlos was punched in the face by the angry man, who I'm assuming is Carver. Sarah then gasped, standing up, getting ready to run out of the doors but I stopped her. "You're only gonna get yourself killed." These words made Sarah panic a bit, but not much.

Carver's group then made the members from my group that was out there come inside. "Fuck," I heard Alvin say, "Get upstairs, now," he said to us. We followed his command and went up the stairs to the balcony like floor. We all hid behind the banister, trying not to get caught.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry to end the chapter there, but I want all the real drama to be in its own chapter. So what will happen to the group, because Clementine isn't there, what will happen, to Alvin, to Walter, to Kenny? Just wait and see.**


	11. Chapter 11: Come and Help Your Daddy

**A/N: What will happen next? Just wait and see.**

**Sorry for not posting chapters for a few days, but I am still in school and I have to focus on my work so sorry.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sarah's POV<strong>

I'm so scared, I want my dad, I need my dad. Me, Rebecca, Alvin and Matthew were hiding behind the banister, me and Rebecca practically shivering. I heard the doors downstairs opening and footsteps all over the place, Carver and his group were keeping everyone hostage.

I slowly and quietly looked in between the cracks, but Matthew pulled me back, "Don't do that," he instructed me, "it'll only tell him where we are." These words flowed through my mind over and over again, making sure not to do something I'll later regret.

"Where's Rebecca!?" I heard Carver yell from downstairs. Rebecca's eyes widened, Alvin was just staring at her. I lay against the banister, holding my breath, just so not to make a noise. "And Alvin and Sarah!?" He yelled again. "Fine." He said in his normal voice. I heard him grab someone, but I didn't know who it was.

"Let 'im go Bill," I heard Luke shout at him. Who was it? I need to know. Kenny better help us soon, where was he?

I then heard someone fall the the ground in pain. I then heard Carver say, "C'mon Sarah, come and help your daddy." Dad, no, no, no. I need to help him. I need to go now. I was about to stand up, but Matthew yet again stopped me, he just stared at me, but I understood what he was trying to say.

"We need to help him," Rebecca whispered. Alvin just stared at her again.

"What do you mean?" He responded, "I we go down there he'll kill us and you know it."

"He'll kill Carlos if we don't do something," she pleaded.

"Think about Sarah," Alvin reminded her, "If we bring her down with us, she'll end up dead." What? As they were arguing I could hear my dad getting hurt in some way, and screaming in agony.

"What if we leave her up here?" Rebecca said. Alvin looked at her with confusion, me being on the same page as him, what does she want me to do?

"What do you mean "leave her"?" Matthew asked, "that's just putting her in more danger."

"You stay with her," Rebecca planned, "you two stay here, me and Alvin go down and protect them so no one else can get hurt." It sounded good, but how will we find them afterwards?

"What happens when he takes you away with him?" I asked her.

"Matthew," she started, "you wait until 10 minutes after they've left, then take Sarah south, do you know where Howe's Hardware store is?"

"Yeah," Matthew replied. He obviously didn't like this plan, but he was out of options. I turned around to see through the crack, and I saw my dad, sitting on his knees, bruises all over his face and his fingers broken. Tears started to roll down my face. I couldn't force myself to carry on watching as Carver was beating up my dad.

Rebecca stood up, "Bill stop!" She demanded. I could just tell that Carver was smiling in delight that he finally broke her. Rebecca and Alvin left me and Matthew where we were and walked down the stairs. "Fuck you, Bill," I heard Rebecca say as soon as her foot hit the floor.

All of a sudden I heard a gunshot and glass breaking, I looked through the cracks again and I saw that the window was shattered and one of Carver's guys was lying on the floor dead. Carver's other guys, Bonnie and Troy both hid behind a few pillars, blocking them from the window that just shattered.

"I can't see 'im," Bonnie said. Carver then walked over to the group, he looked over them and grabbed Walter by the arm.

"No," I heard Matthew whisper to himself. I couldn't imagine what he must be feeling right now. Carver then kicked Walter to the ground, when Walter raised his head, Carver pulled the trigger of his gun. Walter's body hit the ground. Matthew started crying, but not loud enough for anybody to actually hear.

"That was for our man," Carver yelled towards the window, "Now I didn't want to do this, but carry on, and I'll put another bullet in one of _your_ men." I heard another bullet go through the room, but it only just missed Carver. Damn. Carver walked over to Alvin and picked him up by his arm and walked over towards the window, pointing the gun towards Alvin's head.

This can't happen, not now to Rebecca, I saw a book lying on the ground next to the wall, I grabbed it. I peeked over the edge of the banister and threw the book at Carver's head, and it actually hit him. Carver dropped his gun, but then a bullet went through his arm, but going through another window, breaking it. I hid again so no one could see me.

"Who was that?" Carver said. Everybody shook their heads so Carver just pushed Alvin back towards the rest of the group, thank God.

Carver walked over to the group again, but this time grabbed Sarita. He walked over to the window that smashed last, holding a gun towards Sarita head. I then heard a voice from outside saying, "I'm coming out," most probably Kenny.

Bonnie walked over to the front door and let Kenny inside. Eveybody was back in line and Carver stood in front of them. "Where's Sarah?" He said. Nobody gave an answer. "Well that's a shame, didn't come across her body on the way here, so she's probably alive, either here or she's lost. But frankly I don't care, I have other things in mind." He said and then looked at Rebecca.

"Well, let's get a move on," I heard Carver say, "We've got a while til we reach our destination, may as well leave no so we get there quicker." He and his group took everyone out of the building.

Me and Matthew stayed in the building in silence, waiting for our 10 minutes to be over and done with.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Walter has died and Matthew and Sarah are together to stay safe. How will they try and save the others, wait and see in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12: Nothing to Worry About

**A/N: What will happen now that Matthew and Sarah are separated from the group? Read on to find out.**

**For the next few chapters, it will be going from Matthew or Sarah's POV to the rest of the group that's at Carver's.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Matthew's POV<strong>

Me and Sarah were walking through the forest, silently. Shouldn't have gone along with Rebecca's plan, might have been easier for us to have just stayed with the rest of the group. And I can't believe that Walter is dead, I tried so hard to protect him and he just got murdered and I couldn't do anything to stop it from happening, why did Kenny do that?

Sarah was walking with her arms crossed, trying to protect herself from the cold, I can already tell that snow will be on top of us soon.

Sarah looked over at me and said, "How long do you think it'll take for us to get there?" She asked me. I don't know how long, I could only give an estimate.

"By car, it would take us about 3 or 4 hours," I told her, "but since we're walking, maybe a few days, week at the most, depends how many times we stop."

"We're not stopping," she demanded. I opened my mouth to talk but she cut me off. "I know, but I need to get to my dad as fast as I can, I need to make sure that he's okay." I just nodded my head, not trying to cause an argument.

"Do you know how to use a gun?" I asked her. I needed to know, she also needs to know how to protect herself and others around her.

"My dad never even let me hold a gun," she informed me, "but, when I was at the cabin before, I went looking around and I found one, no bullets though."

"You need to learn how to protect yourself," I said to her as we stopped in our tracks. "I know you said no stopping, but its best we stop now so we can just get it out of the way." She nodded with me in agreement. "Have you ever killed a walker?"

"No." She said quickly. I sighed a little with disappointment, seeing as its been nearly 3 years since this whole thing started and she hasn't killed one walker.

"Well," I started, "When we find shelter, I'll teach you how to use a gun, and how you can use your surroundings to your advantage." Sarah gave me a worried look. "It won't be that bad, honest, I'll have you killing walker's with the nicest of ease. You have nothing to worry about." I assured her.

"Let's carry on, you lead the way," Sarah told me.

**_2 hours later_**

**Sarah's POV**

We had found a little shed in the middle of the woods about an hour earlier. Matthew had told me to get some rest before we start training, that was maybe about half an hour ago, so he could be coming down any minute.

I couldn't stop thinking about my dad, I should have ran past Matthew to my dad, I could have been with him right now instead of in the middle of nowhere. We were probably lost, but Matthew might not want to admit it. Now that we've stopped here, it will take even longer for me to get to him, but Matthew was right when he told me that I needed to learn how to protect myself instead of having my dad do all the protecting for me.

I heard footsteps come from behind me as I was lying down on the floor next to a shelf. I turned around and it was Matthew.

"You ready for your first session?" He asked me a bit too enthusiastically for me. I got up slowly, tired from all the walking we have done for the past few hours.

"Sure, just tell me where to start." I said to him voluntarily. He pointed outside. "Wait, we're doing this outside?"

"Yeah," he said to me, "we can't be shooting bullets in here, it'll hurt our ears." I walked past him and out of the shed.

As I walked out of the shed doors, Matthew handed me a gun and pointed it towards the tree across from me. "You want me to shoot a tree?" He nodded.

"We have nothing else to shoot, so there you go." He said to me. I was so confused about what I was doing.

"What do I do?" I asked him, "How do I shoot?" He came and held the gun.

"You see this," he said, pointing to the thing at the back of the gun, "You push that down and then you pull the trigger. Now it will have a little kick back, but you should be able to handle it." He backed away, leaving me to shoot the tree.

I held to gun in the air, holding my breath so I would stop shaking. "Nice and easy," I heard Matthew say. I pushed the thingy at the back of the gun and I quickly shot at the tree. I hit it.

I smiled and jumped up in the air with glee, screeching loudly. Matthew smiled with me. "Now what do I do?" I asked him.

"Carry on," I instructed me, "just make sure that you can actually shoot at the spot you want to shoot, because with a walker, you only really have one shot." I took note of that and held the gun up towards the tree again.

I did the same thing as I did before, and I held my breath, I looked closely through the notch at the top of the gun and I shot, but it didn't hit the tree.

I then heard a loud scream come from the woods behind the tree. "What was that?" I asked Matthew.

"Get in the shed," He told me, but I was stuck in place, "I said MOVE." He shouted. I then ran inside the shed and closed the doors. What just happened?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry to end the chapter on a cliffhanger, but now you'll just have to wait to find out what has happened.**


	13. Chapter 13: Where's My Daughter?

**A/N: What will happen to Matthew and Sarah? Find out in the next chapter as this chapter is all about the other cabin survivors.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Alvin's POV<strong>

We were all in a truck that Carver owns. Me, Rebecca, Nick, Luke, Carlos, Sarita and Kenny. No idea where Sarah or Matthew are, Carlos is just looking down at the ground in anger. It was all silent, so silent I could hear every breath someone made.

Kenny broke the silence, "We've gotta get outta here." He stated. He looked up at everyone, no one said anything. "C'mon, Sarita, help me think of something." He looked over at her.

"Like what, Kenny?" she asked, "There's nothing we can do in here," she pointed out the obvious to him. She was right, there's nothing we can do, all we can do is wait to get to his camp and carry on from there.

"Don't say that, of course there is," he directed at her. He quietly said to himself, "their has to be." But there isn't anything.

"Where is my daughter?" Carlos spoke up, asking Rebecca. She looked up, but she couldn't give him an answer. "Where is she?" He asked again.

"I don't know," she said, with a bit of sorrow in her voice. "I left her with Matthew."

"You left her with a complete stranger," he said quietly, but sounded a lot like a shout at the same time. Rebecca just looked at me with a tear in her eye.

"Hey," Kenny started, "your daughter is in safe hands, Matthew know what he's doing." Carlos just stared at Kenny. "Where is this guy takin' us?" he asked us.

"Howe's Hardware Store," Luke said. "That's where we were before."

Kenny looked at Luke for a second. "What did happen with Clementine?" Luke just looked down.

"We found her," he started, "She was getting attacked by walkers, me and Pete saved her." Kenny looked more upset. "As we were walking, I noticed that she had a bite on her arm, she said it was a dog, but we don't know for sure. Carlos decided we should keep her locked up to see if she would turn." Kenny's eyes widened.

"You did what?" Kenny said staring at Carlos. Carlos just sat there, as if he didn't care. "You locked up a little girl?"

"What would you have done?" Carlos asked Kenny. Kenny paused, not knowing how to answer, because he knows that he would have done the same thing. "Yeah." Carlos said as if Kenny answered him.

"Anyway," Luke carried on, "when I went to check on her the next morning, she was already dead, walker killed her, it somehow made a hole in the wall and got in." Kenny just closed his eyes, trying not to think about it.

"Alvin." Carlos said. I looked up at him.

"Yeah?" I responded, "What?"

"How could you leave Sarah with that man?" Carlos asked angrily.

"Excuse me," I said. "What do you mean 'left her', she was in much more capable hands than mine."

"But she's my daughter, you don't make her decisions." He growled.

"She's almost 15, she can make her own goddamned decisions," I spoke out, "And besides, would you rather have her here, where she'd probably be in more danger?"

Carlos just looked down. "It's just that she can't do this on her own."

"She's not alone, Matthew is with her," Rebecca told him, "he know's where we're going."

"It's been four hours so we should be there by now, but for Sarah and Matthew, well that could take a couple a couple of days for them since there walkin." I said to him. That just made Carlos even more anxious.

"Carlos," Nick said, "Sarah's gonna be alright, Matthew seems more capable to keep her safe that any of us ever could." Nick's words were true, I don't think any of us are in any way fit to help her. Rebecca's pregnant, I'm not exactly the fittest of people and Kenny's getting a bit old. The only people to possibly keep her safe are Luke, Nick and Sarita.

All of a sudden the truck stopped, making everyone crash to the back. Then the door opened.

"Everyone get up," a female voice said. I looked up and saw that is was Tavia speaking. "I said get up." Everyone then started to stand up. "Where's Sarah?" She asked Carlos.

Carlos gave her a look, "I don't know."

Everyone started walking along the isles of the hardware store, going to the place where they keep newbies and prisoners, with guns pointed at our backs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for this chapter being not very dramatic as others, but I want to go from one group to the next in each chapter.**

**I also want some idea's for new couples, who do you want to have start a romantic relationship in all of this mess, please comment.**


	14. Chapter 14: Taking My Chances

**A/N: What happens now that the group have arrived at Carver's camp? What will happen with Matthew and Sarah? Just read on to find out.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sarah's POV<strong>

I didn't mean to shoot anybody, it was an accident. Where's Matthew, hope he comes back quickly. I was pacing around the room quickly, just wondering what's happening outside.

All of a sudden, the door opened and Matthew was holding a woman, her arm bleeding. I ran over to them and grabbed the woman's arm which wasn't hurt and helped Matthew put her on the floor.

"What are we doing?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"We're saving her life," Matthew told me, "go get my backpack, next to the shelf over there." I stood up and ran over to the shelves and grabbed his backpack. I ran back over to him.

"What now?" I asked him, he put his hand out and grabbed the bag from my hands. He unzipped it and took out all sorts of medical supplies. "Where'd you get that from?"

"A few days ago I went out scouting and I found a pharmacy," he informed me, "this was all they had, so hope this all works." He motioned for me to kneel down next to the woman. "Okay, you're gonna need to do everything I say, if youd don't, this girl will die. She won't feel anything since she's unconcious so that's good." He slowly took the woman's jacket off the get a closer look at the wound. "Okay, bullet went straight through, this'll be easier to do."

"What do you need me to do now?" I asked him.

"Apply pressure to the wound." He told me. He wants me to do what?

"You want me to touch blood?" I screeched. The sight of blood makes me queezy enough, but touching it, ew.

"Do you want her to die?" He said. I shook my head. "Then do as I say." I rolled my sleeves up and applied pressure to her arm, this was so gross, but I can't be the reason that she dies. Scratch that, I won't.

Matthew took out some bandages from his bag, "Okay on the count of three, I want you to let go and quickly hold her arm up so I can wrap it in these." I nodded. "Okay, 1...2...and 3."

I quickly let go of her arm and lifted it so Matthew could wrap it up. He did it nice and quickly, hope this woman lives, can't have her die.

"You did good," Matthew concluded. "Now all we have to do is wait." I nodded along with him.

"How long do you think that'll be?" I wondered. He shrugged.

"Maybe a few hours, can't really be sure." He told me. I went back over to the shelf I was resting at earlier, I laid down and slowly went to sleep.

_**8 hours later**_

I slowly opened my eyes, looking at the unfamiliar surroundings of the shed. I lifted myself up and looked out the window above my head, it was pretty dark, but it looks like dawn time. I heard a coughing sound come from behind me, I turned around and there was Matthew.

"What time is it?" I asked. He looked down at his watch.

"About 6 am." He informed me.

"Wow." I looked around and noticed that the woman wasn't on the floor. "Where's that girl gone?"

"She's over in the corner there," he said pointing to the corner across from me, weird how I didn't notice her when I woke up. "She was cold so I moved her over there so she can rest and get warm, today was a bit traumatic for her."

"Has she woken up yet?" I asked him.

"She's in and out at times, but not fully awake, if you know what I mean." He said.

"Yeah, sort of." I stood up and walked over to her, her eyes closed. I knelt down to her, but then her eyes opened.

"Who are you?" She asked weakly. I didn't know what to say.

"Matthew." I motioned for him to come over, and so he did.

"Who are you people?" The girl asked again. "Where am I?"

"Don't worry, your safe," Matthew assured her, "We're not going to hurt you."

The girl thried to get up, but used the arm that was shot, she growled in pain. "What happened to my arm?"

"I accidentally shot you." I told her.

"Oh, so you mean you're not going to hurt me again," she said. "Damnit."

"Don't get up, you need to rest," Matthew tried to warn her.

"I don't need rest," the girl said getting up, "I'm trying to go up north."

"Why?" Matthew asked.

"It's colder, and there's supposed to be a big group up there that's really safe." She told us standing up. Me and Matthew stood up to be at her height.

"What's this place called?" I asked.

"Wellington." She told us. "I don't know if its true or not, but I'm taking my chances, if the rumours are true, then they have medicine, food and lot of people to be around." She looked around the shed, then she looked at us again. "What're you names?"

"I'm Matthew and this is Sarah." Matthew said. "What about you?

"I'm Molly."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Molly's back. YAY. What will happen to the rest of the group? What will happen next on Matthew and Sarah's adventure? Just wait to find out.**


	15. Chapter 15: Now Get to Work

**A/N: What will happen at Carver's camp? Read on to find out.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nick's POV<strong>

I was walking with the rest of the group towards the room where the prisoners are kept. Tavia, Bonnie and Troy were walking us there with guns pointed at us, don't remember why I was ever even in this group, bunch of dumb asses.

"Hey, Doc," I heard Troy say. "We need you to look at some people," he told him.

"Can't it wait until morning?" Carlos asked him, "I'm exhausted." Carlos knew what the answer was going to be, but he still tried anyway.

"Just come the fuck on." Troy demanded him. Carlos followed his instruction, not that he had much choice since there was a gun in his hand.

We finally got to our destination, Bonnie walked over to the gate and opened it. "Now don't go playing around with the gate, Bill can see everything over here." Bonnie informed us.

We all walked into backyard of the hardware store, Bonnie and Tavia untied all our bindings. "Thanks." I said to Bonnie who was untying mine.

"Yeah." She responded blankly. She turned to Rebecca, "That's your bed." She pointed over to the bed in the corner.

"Would be," Rebecca started. "Fucking Bill, keeps me out in the cold, but at least I'll be comfortable." All of a sudden, a familiar face walked up to us. It was our friend Reggie. He was supposed to come with us when we escaped, but he fell down and was captured and he was probably put in here.

"Reggie," Rebecca said. She walked over to him and hugged him. She then stepped away and noticed that his left arm is missing. "What did they do to you?"

"Oh, this," Reggie started, "That happened way after you guys left, a walker snuck up on me whilst I was hammering something, they took it off immediately."

"Seems like it doesn't for everyone," I heard Kenny mutter to himself, what does he mean by that?

I looked around the yard, I saw a man lying down. "Who's that guy?" I asked Reggie.

"Oh, that's Mike," he told us, "he's kinda a dick when he's tired, but he saved my life so I put up with that shit." He used his only hand to point over towards a woman sitting at the benches. "That's Jane, she's weird. When some guys went around the perimeter, they found her, covered in blood and guts."

"Oh!" I said. That was quite a story.

I looked behind me and saw Tavia walking up to the group. "Alvin, Bill wants to talk to you."

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Don't make this any harder than it already is." She demanded him.

"No," Rebecca butted in. "You can't make."

"Oh, really," Tavia threatened, holding up her rifle.

"It's okay, Bec," Alvin said to his wife, "If he'd want to do anything he would have done it by now."

"You know what he's like," Rebecca warned. Alvin looked into Rebecca's eyes and walked away with Tavia. Bonnie closed the gate.

"Don't worry, Rebecca," Luke said trying to comfort her, "He'll be back, I know it."

"No you don't," Rebecca cried. She walked over to her mattress and laid on it.

"Luke," I said. He came over to me. "We need to find a way out."

"Not now." He responded. I was actually surprised by his answer, usually he would be all for it, but for some reason now he's not.

"Why not?" I asked him, "I don't mean like right now, I mean think of something to help get out later."

"We have to wait for Sarah and Matthew," he replied. "We have to make sure they are safe, and we can't really do that if we keep on moving. Best to stay in the same spot so that they can find us easily."

"I understand that," I tried to make him understand. "I'm just saying, that we should think of an idea so that when they do get here, we're ready to escape."

"Just wait till they're here." Luke said, taking control of the conversation. "I would be on the same page as you, Nick, but first, we have to think about the long term affects of our actions. If we act too fast, then that might end up with somebody getting killed."

"If we act too slow, somebody might end up getting somebody killed. Its the same difference." I told him. Luke just made his angry face at me and walked over to Reggie. Dammit.

The gates opened and Troy and Carlos walked inside.

"Everybody get to bed, you guys need to get up early tomorrow, cause you'll be working your asses off." Troy said trying to sound tough. Everybody did as they were told, and got on top of there bunks.

I climbed on top and I slowly started to go to sleep.

_**8 hours later**_

I was woken up by somebody poking me in my stomach. I opened my eyes and it was troy, poking me with his rifle.

"Jesus, man," I said, waking up fully from the shock. "What?"

"Bill wants to talk with y'all," he informed me.

"Was the gun really necessary?" I asked. He just stared at me. I walked away to the rest of the group which was already awake. Carver was in the yard and started to speak.

"Okay," Carver started off his speech, "Some new faces here today," he said, meaning Kenny and Sarita, "But just because you're new, doesn't mean you won't be treated like the rest of the group you came here with. Now, some people I was expecting to be here were Pete and Sarah. Where are they?" He said, looking at Carlos.

"Pete's dead." Luke said.

"Was I asking you?" Carver shouted at Luke. "So Pete might be dead, but where's sweet little Sarah? She'd only be dead if you, Carlos, were too."

"I don't know where she is." Carlos answered his question, with a little tear in his eye.

"Was she the on that threw the book back at the ski resort." He asked. Carlos shrugged. "Well, she's probably dead, she can't survive on her own. Probably for the best, she might have ended up getting everyone else killed." He said with a little smirk on his face. "Now, you'll all be split into groups, led by Bonnie, Troy and Reggie. They'll tell you who's group your in, now get to work."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is the start of Carver's camp, what will go on inside these wall's? Stay tuned for upcoming chapters.**


	16. Chapter 16: I Just Want My Dad

**A/N: Sorry for no updates recently, but I've been preparing for exams this week.**

**So what will happen now that Sarah and Matthew know about Wellington? What will Molly do? Read on to find out.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Matthew's POV<strong>

Me, Sarah and the new girl, Molly, just started walking to Howe's Hardware store. I'm not really sure how much I trust this girl, I mean we did just meet her yesterday.

"So, how legit do you think this place is," I asked her. She looked back at me.

"I told you," she started, "I don't know, it's just something I heard whilst I was travelling out of Savannah about 5 months ago." I was still a bit suspicious, she might be leading us into a trap, but I can't really judge right now.

"How long were you in Savannah?" I questioned her.

"About a year and a half," she answered. I was surprised.

"Weird how you stayed there that long." I wondered. She couldn't have stayed in a city for over a year, things would've run out.

"Is there a problem?" Molly asked me. "Ever since we left that shitty little shed, I've felt that you've been interrogating me."

"I'm sorry," I told her. "It's just that, why would you stay in a city for over a year, I mean, supplies would've run out after 5 months."

"Well I'm sorry I found it so hard to leave the city I was raised in," she said quite angrily. "Maybe I should be questioning you, you are the ones that shot me after all." That was true, but there's more of us than her.

"Go ahead," I said, stopping in our tracks. Sarah looked at me as she and Molly stopped.

"Why are we doing this?" Sarah said, demanding an answer. "I need to get to my dad, if you guys won't help me, then I'll leave."

"As if I care what you do." Molly said. "Where are we even going? I've just been following you guys since we left the shed."

"Howe's Hardware store," I informed her, "We're trying to get to the rest of our group."

"How far away is it?" Molly asked.

"Quite far, but if we carry on moving, we'll get there faster." I told her.

"How long will it take?"

"Maybe a few days." Molly sighed at that answer, obviously not amused.

"A few days, do you know how much shelter there is on the way there?" she said, annoyed. "If you want to get to them faster, then we need a car."

"How are going to find a car when we're in the middle of nowhere?" Sarah asked her. "Its not as if we'll just find one out of the blue."

I looked at Molly's arm, "How's your arm doing?" I asked pointing at her arm.

"It's fine, lets keep moving," she started, "don't want to waste any more time that we already have." Sarah was obviously thankful that she said that, she carried on walking and we followed on.

We carried on walking down the path in the forest.

_**3 hours later**_

**Molly's POV**

Not much talking has been done since we left, but in the distance I could see a stop point on the highway, we should probably stop there for tonight.

"Over there," I told the other two, "We should stop there for the night."

"Maybe, lets make sure its safe enough first," Matthew said.

After a few minutes, we had finally reached the stop point and opened the doors. At least the automatic doors don't work any more.

After checking the entire place, there were no geeks or anything deadly here. I came over and sat next to Sarah at a table.

"I've been here before," Sarah said.

"Really, what's the name of this place?" I tested her.

"Red's Diner," she responded, "I saw the name of the place when I came in. I came here with my dad when were on a road trip through America, didn't get far though."

"Nice memories," I wondered. She gave me a look which said "thank you for talking to me."

"Not really," she said, pointing over at some blood spilled on the ground.

"Don't think about that, try and live in the now," I tried comforting her, "for all we know, it could be the blood of a bad person."

"I just want my dad," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I know you do, but you'll have to carry on waiting." I said, hugging her, not something I usually do but right now I think she needs it. Last time I did that was to that guy, Lee. Wonder where he is.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just had to have a Lee reference in there. Molly is showing her comforting side to Sarah and Matthew is still suspicious of Molly and what she'll do. What will happen next, just wait to find out.**


	17. Chapter 17: Have a Nice Sleep, Princess?

**A/N: Sorry for the absence, but for the past few weeks I have been worried about school, so lets just forget this.**

**What will the group do now that they are being forced to do Carver's bidding? Do they have a plan? Find out in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nick's POV<strong>

I was waiting to find out who's group I was going to be in, everyone was just standing, Bonnie, Troy and Reggie sorting out who is with who. Bonnie stood up front.

"Okay," she started, "Luke, Rebecca, Mike, you're with me." The three of them followed Bonnie out of the cell and off to do what ever the hell they were told.

Reggie stood up front and started to speak, "Carlos, Kenny, Sarita, Jane you're with me," he said, slightly happy. What about me?

"What 'bout me?" I asked Reggie.

"You're with Troy," he responded.

"What?" I said, shocked, "Alone?" Reggie nodded his head. "Why?

"Because the jobs they're doing involves heavy lifting," he told me.

"So why didn't I go with them?" I questioned.

"Because, you do what you're told," Troy said angrily. He pointed his gun at me.

"Fine." I said with a frown on my face.

"Don't make me slap that off yer face," Troy threatened. I nodded slowly. We walked out of the cell with Troy, over to a truck.

"What's this?" I asked.

"A truck, smart ass," Troy said smartly.

"Haha," I sarcastically responded. "I mean what are we doing?"

"We're collecting supplies from that ski resort we got ya from," he told me.

"And you guys trust me because..." I trailed off.

"We don't, but the others have work to do and you're the only capable one." He told me.

I opened the passenger door to the truck and climbed inside, Troy getting in on the other side. This was going to be a long day, for both of us. Why did I have to get stuck with Troy? Out of all the other people, it had to be him. Troy took some keys out of his pocket and put it in the ignition, turned the key and we drove off, to our possible doom.

_**4 hours later**_

I woke up, don't know when I went to sleep, but it must have been a while because there was slobber all around my mouth, and Troy must have seen it.

"Have a nice sleep, princess?" Troy asked me.

"Just tell me I didn't snore?" I told me.

"You were like a dog when it hears a doorbell." Godammit. I can see this day never ending.

"We there?" I asked.

"Look for yourself." He told me. I hadn't noticed that the truck was stopped and we were at the ski resort. We both climbed out, Troy holding a rifle and me holding knife since he didn't trust me.

We approached the building and Troy slowly opened the doors. We walked inside and scanned the place from where we were, there was the sofa and fireplace. We stood up straight, walked over the place with our weapons held high.

After a few minutes of searching round the place, it was made obvious that there were no lurkers to be seen. I walked over to the kitchen whilst Troy went upstairs to look for weapons.

I had a sack with me to store any food with, then I saw a photo of Matthew and Walter, damn. Walter was a nice guy, and he got killed because Kenny was being such a dumbass.

All of a sudden I felt something on my neck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry to end things there, but I felt that it was needed. And sorry for the chapter being so short but I couldn't think anything else to put in it.**

**What is happening to Nick? Will he make it out of the ski resort alive? Wait to find out, hopefully not as long as I made you.**


End file.
